


There is a Dream That I Sometimes See

by Waelkyring



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Response to 4.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waelkyring/pseuds/Waelkyring
Summary: A hypothetical follow up immediately after the end of 4.13After Coach leaves, Bitty has a conversation with Jack.





	There is a Dream That I Sometimes See

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Abbey by Mitski.
> 
> I'm certainly not the first person to be inspired by this update, and I certainly won't be the last, but that text Bitty got from Jack inspired me, so I had to get something down. Thus, here we go!

Jack <3<3<3: Your mom just texted me asking what food I like for the holidays?

Without really realizing it, Bitty hit the call button on Jack’s contact, and before he knew it a familiar voice was coming in from the other side of the line.

“Hey bud, what’s up?”

Bitty sighed and flopped down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling as he replied, “Coach just dropped by on his way to the airport, he wanted to say bye. It was weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“Good weird. Like really good weird. Like telling me that I’m a good captain and fully acknowledging you as my boyfriend weird. Pretty much everything that I wanted to hear. If only my 15-year-old self could see me now.”

“Bits! That’s fantastic!” Bitty could hear the smile in Jack’s voice, which caused his smile to grow even more.

“Also, they invited you down to Madison for Christmas. You know, to get to know you. As my boyfriend. Hence the text from my mother.” There was a beat of silence as Jack processed what he just heard. Given how things had ended with Coach just the previous night, it was a direction neither of them had expected the situation to go. 

“I’d love to come down to Madison with you. I’ll have to double check my schedule of course, but the Falcs give us a few days off for the holidays.” It was more or less the response Bitty had presumed Jack would have, but he still felt that bubble of joy form in his core hearing his boyfriend say those words. Being with someone like Jack, how their relationship had panned out so far, and where it looked like it was going in the future was another thing 15-year-old Eric Bittle would have never seen coming. But before Bitty let himself get too caught up in the elation of having Jack with him for the holidays and the panic the idea of him officially meeting his parents as his boyfriend instilled in him, there was one last thing he needed to double check. 

“What about your parents? Won’t they want to see you for the holidays?”

Bitty swore he could hear Jack’s shrug, “I mean, you know the holidays have never been quite as big an affair for my family as they are for yours. Plus, they know all about the struggles you’ve had with your parents, so they’ll understand how important this is for you. For us. Plus, if they insisted that I go to Montreal, they’d have to deal with me complaining about how we’re not together and mooning over you the entire time, and they wouldn’t want that so really we’d be doing them a favor.” Bitty laughed at that, “Long story short, I’m positive they’d have no problem with me spending Christmas with you.” 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?”

“Hmm, it may have come up a time or two.” Bitty grinned goofily. Despite the fact his team lost last night, he could not be happier. Things were really looking up for Eric Richard Bittle. 

“By the way, you’re gonna want to answer my mother’s question as soon as possible.”

“You know I’m not super picky about that kind of stuff, Bits.”

“And you should know both me and my mama well enough by now to know that that answer isn’t gonna fly, Mr. Zimmermann. I get my over the top gene from her, and that means she’s gonna want to spend as much of these next two months as she can getting things exactly perfect for you. It’s just how we are, so you better get used to it.” Jack barked out a laugh as he replied, 

“I suppose I can think of a thing or two to tell her. I can’t wait to meet your parents Bits, you know, as your boyfriend.”

“And I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

“I love you”

“Love you too! Now, I gotta go procrastinate on my reading for Atley’s class. Skype tonight after the game?”

“Of course. Now go actually do that reading, don’t procrastinate. After all, you don’t want to disappoint Professor Atley do you?” 

“Oh shush you, bye!” Bitty shook his head fondly as he hung up the phone. This day certainly hadn’t turned out as he had expected, but he wasn’t going to complain. Not at all.


End file.
